The invention relates to a line coupling system and in particular to a line coupling system for connection of a plurality of first lines to a plurality of second lines through respective first and second coupling members.
It is common in various technical fields to provide coupling members or lines with a code mark allowing an association of matching lines if those lines shall be unmistakeably interconnected. In this manner, electrical lines or signal lines in domestic installations or in the assembly or electrotechnical or electronic appliances may be provided with a color identification. Further, lines for gaseous or liquid media are usually provided with a color identification. However, an erroneous connection of such lines cannot be prevented in this manner.
In such cases where an erroneous connection must absolutely be excluded, as for example in certain connections of media which tend to explosion or combustion or which are provided for the care of patients also coded coupling members are used.
Conventionally, plug connections consisting of so-called female connectors and male plugs are used where the male plug has a defined geometrical shape (circle, triangle, rectangle, etc.) at a front part engaging the female connector and the geometrical shape corresponds to a respective shape of the inner surface at the matching female connector such that only an engagement of female connectors and male plugs having the corresponding shape is enabled.
Further, connector-nipple-systems are known wherein a cam is provided within the coupling at a defined angular position and a groove is provided in the front part of the matching plug at the same angular position; the angular position is different for each pair of coupling members such that not-matching plugs do not fit into the coupling. These plug-coupling-systems are difficult to manufacture and, therefore, costly.